crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Wings
Introduction Wings contribute to stats and appearance. The first set of wings are given to the player through the Main Quest Line at level 20. Wings can be upgraded to improve the status bonuses. Upgrading The wings window is opened by clicking icon or pressing the 'J' key on the keyboard or on the icon between the mount and inventory icons. The wings window is used to upgrade wings Heroic Wings, Ethereal Wings, Divine Feather, or Promethean Feathers are a necessary component to upgrade wings. Heroic wings can be won, purchased for the Item Shop, traded amongst players, and collected from various dungeons. Bound ethereal wings can drop in the purgatory dungeon, be won in the Warrior's Trial quiz, won from the Black Dragon Hunt, or received from various other activities as well as being bought from other players of from the Fate Shop for crystal. At this point Divine Feathers and Promethean Feathers can only be received from the Fate Shop, Black Dragon Hunt, or Corruption Packs. Lucky Stars Everytime you fail an upgrade you will receive lucky points which will increase the sucess rate of your upgrade. The more lucky stars that you have, the higher the chance your upgrade will succeed. Wing Levels Wings at this point requires Heroic Wings to upgrade. Glowing Wings Angel Wings Dual Angel Wings Fire Wings Demigod Wings Angel Lord Wings onwards requires Ethereal Wings to upgrade. Angel Lord Wings: Bestows Skill: Feathered Blessing I (Passive Skill): 1% chance to trigger Feathered Blessing I when attacking. Feather Blessing I: All attributes +25%, lasts 6 seconds. Extreme Angel Lord Wings: Feathered Blessing II (Passive Skill): 2% chance to trigger Feathered Blessing II when attacking. Feather Blessing II: All attributes +50%, lasts 6 seconds. Ultimate Angel Lord Wings: Feathered Blessing III (Passive Skill): 3% chance to trigger Feathered Blessing III when attacking. Feather Blessing III: All attributes +75%, lasts 6 seconds. Demon Lord Wings Demon Lord Wings: Bestows Skill: Inundation I (Passive Skill): 3% of triggering Indundation I when attacking. Indundation I: Deals 35% physical and mana damage 3 times to all targets within a certain range. Feathered Blessing IV (Passive Skill): 4% chance to trigger Feathered Blessing IV when attacking. Feather Blessing IV: All attributes +100%, lasts 6 seconds. Extreme Demon Lord Wings: Bestows Skill: Inundation II (Passive Skill): 3% of triggering Indundation II when attacking. Indundation I: Deals 30% physical and mana damage 4 times to all targets within a certain range. Feathered Blessing V (Passive Skill): 5% chance to trigger Feathered Blessing V when attacking. Feather Blessing V: All attributes +125%, lasts 6 seconds. Ultimate Demon Lord Wings: Bestows Skill: Inundation III (Passive Skill): 3% of triggering Indundation III when attacking. Indundation I: Deals 28% physical and mana damage 5 times to all targets within a certain range. Feathered Blessing VI (Passive Skill): 6% chance to trigger Feathered Blessing VI when attacking. Feather Blessing VI: All attributes +150%, lasts 6 seconds. Divine Wings Wings at this point requires Divine Feathers to upgrade. All Wing Stats for Divine Wings have Demon Lord Wings +9 for Green Stats, but the below table for White Stats. Divine Wings: Bestows Skill: Inundation III (Passive Skill): 3% of triggering Indundation III when attacking. Indundation I: Deals 28% physical and mana damage 5 times to all targets within a certain range. Wing Blessing VII (Passive Skill): When you are attacked, 7% change to trigger Wing Blessing VII. Wing Blessing VII: All attributes increased by +175%. Lasts 7 seconds. Extreme Divine Wings: Bestows Skill: Soaring Wings IV (Passive Skill): When you are attacked, 3% of triggering Soaring Wings III. Soaring Wings III: Attacks all enemies within a certain radius 6 times for 26% physical and magic damage. Wing Blessing VIII (Passive Skill): When you are attacked, 8% change to trigger Wing Blessing VIII. Wing Blessing VI: All attributes increased by +200%. Lasts 8 seconds. Ultimate Divine Wings: Bestows Skill: Soaring Wings V (Passive Skill): When you are attacked, 3% of triggering Soaring Wings III. Soaring Wings III: Attacks all enemies within a certain radius 7 times for 25% physical and magic damage. Wing Blessing IX (Passive Skill): When you are attacked, 9% change to trigger Wing Blessing IX. Wing Blessing VI: All attributes increased by +225%. Lasts 9 seconds. Promethean Wings Wings at this point requires Promethean Feathers to upgrade. Top Stats are White Stats. Bottom Stats and lone stats are Green Stats. Promethean Wings: Bestows Skill: Soaring Wings VI (Passive Skill): When you are attacked, 3% of triggering Soaring Wings VI. Soaring Wings III: Attacks all enemies within a certain radius 8 times for 24% physical and magic damage. Wing Blessing X (Passive Skill): When you are attacked, 10% change to trigger Wing Blessing X. Wing Blessing VI: All attributes increased by +250%. Lasts 10 seconds. Special Wings Chaos Wings Obtained from Black Dragon Hunting or Fate Shop Cannot be Upgraded Level Requirement: Level 20 Event item. Available in Shop for a limited time. Pictures Photos of all the wings. Glowing.jpg|Glowing Wings Extreme Glowing.JPG|Extreme Glowing Wings Ultimate Glowing.JPG|Ultimate Glowing Wings Angel Wings.JPG|Angel Wings Extreme Angel Wings.JPG|Extreme Angel Wings Ultimate angel wings.JPG|Ultimate Angel Wings Dual Angel.JPG|Dual Angel Wings Extreme Dual Angel.JPG|Extreme Dual Angel WIngs Ultimate Dual Angel.JPG|Ultimate Dual Angel Wings Fire Wings.JPG|Fire Wings Extreme Fire wings.JPG|Extreme Fire Wings Ultimate Fire Wings.JPG|Ultimate Fire Wings Demigod Wings.JPG|Demigod Wings extreme demi.JPG|Extreme Demigod Wings ultimate demigod.JPG|Ultimate Demigod Wings Angel Lord Wings.JPG|Angel Lord Wings extreme angel lord.JPG|Extreme Angel Lord Wings Capture.JPG|Ultimate Angel Lord Wings demon lord.JPG|Demon Lord Wings extreme demon lord.JPG|Extreme Demon Lord Wings Ultimate Demon Lord.JPG|Ultimate Demon Lord Wings leeuwenwwwww.jpg|Extreme Divine Wings extreme divine+4.jpg|Extreme Divine +4 Poll Which are your favorite wings? Glowing Wings Angel Wings Dual Angel Wings Fire Wings Demigod Wings Angel Lord Wings Demon Lord Wings Divine Wings Link title Category:Player Category:Equipment Category:Wings